


Roses are falling for you

by xha1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xha1/pseuds/xha1
Summary: This was a request for a valentines day exchange. The person wanted cowboy hats & deancas fluff. I hope I delivered! <3 Happy Valentines Day!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Roses are falling for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Person in Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Person+in+Exchange).



If you had asked Dean years ago about what he thought his wedding day would be like he would’ve probably laughed at the thought he’d ever have one. He was nervous. Which was ridiculous. He was marrying his best friend. Hell, he was getting married in Vegas even! Who the hell gets nervous about a Vegas wedding? Dean looked at himself in the rear view mirror.

“Cas aren’t we a little underdressed?” 

“No, I believe we’ll reach that part after the wedding.”

“You.. _heh_ , you know what I mean.”

“I do. That’s why we are stopping here first. Turn in.”

Dean turned the impala into the parking lot. Oh. _Oh._ Cas knew him very well. He swallowed hard. He could feel his face getting red. He peaked a look over at Cas. Cas was smirking. Bastard. He was in love.

* * *

  
  
  
  


The country music over the store's speakers was playing softly. The singer was crooning about being in love. Fitting. This store certainly had some flashier outfits than the one he visited in Dodge City. Cas had wandered off to pick out his own outfit. Dean carefully ran his fingers over the shirts. Feeling the rhinestones and fringe. Wasn’t a wedding when you’re supposed to stand out? He swallowed letting that thought wash over him. Hell, he could probably pick out a shirt that was half rhinestone and would probably only be the second flashiest thing at the chapel. This was Vegas after all Elvis was probably gonna be at his wedding. He laughed. 

  
  


He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good. He was afraid he would look silly. The white cowboy hat looked like it belonged on his head. You’re supposed to wear white on your wedding day. Dean remembered that part. He adjusted his bolo tie. The swirling rhinestone patterns on his jacket glistened under the fluorescent lighting. His boots matched his hat. 

“Glen Campbell eat your heart out.” Dean told his reflection. 

He shoved the dressing room curtain open. He walked out and froze. Cas stood there. He must’ve also got the white memo. Oh. Dean smiled and closed the distance between them. He adjusted the crooked cowboy hat on Cas’s head. He laughed fondly adjusting the bolo tie also. Cas looked at him smiling. That one was Dean's favorite. He loves when Cas smiles and his eyes crinkle like that. He loves when Cas does a lot of things. 

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“You….you can’t Han Solo me like that at the altar, you know that right?”

“I know, Dean. I wouldn’t. I very much want to enjoy our wedding night.”

Cas looks up at him and kisses him softly and pulls away. Dean leans in with plans to have a less chaste kiss but Cas puts a hand out stopping him.

“Dean as much as I would love to do that. We still have to make it to our wedding.”

“Right.”

* * *

  
  
  


The Chapel was extremely flashy. A big neon sign advertising Weddings twenty four hours. Well Dean did oftentimes wonder if he would have a Vegas Wedding once he reached his actual drinking age. He always assumed if he ended up having one it would’ve involved him being blackout drunk and marrying someone named Krystal with a K. He looked over at his Cas with a C. He could see himself getting married anywhere if the wedding involved him.

They hadn’t even been engaged two days ago. They had come here for a Case. It was a simple one they finished early. Dean liked Vegas so they decided to sight see. They had been heading back to the hotel from a trip to a buffet. The whole trip Dean had been trying to ignore the way Cas eyed the signs advertising weddings. He was an angel and was probably just judging the way humans had turn marriage into a commodity. Cas had turned to him eyes bright and proposed. Dean almost wrecked the impala.

Here he was in a long queue in a shitty chapel in Vegas with an Angel of the lord. He couldn’t be happier. He didn’t have a ring. Oh fuck. They didn’t have rings. Dean could feel his hands getting sweaty. He was marrying a literal angel in Vegas and his dumbass hadn’t even gotten them wedding bands. He needed to tell Cas now. It was the least he could do. 

“Cas, look buddy. I forgot to get us Wedding Bands.”

“Oh that’s good. We can use the ones I bought a month ago.”

“Oh thank...WAIT! Did you just say a month ago?”

“Yes. I had been waiting for a chance to ask. They had been burning a hole in my pocket so to speak. I’m very grateful Sam found us this case in Vegas.”

“You’ve been wanting to marry me for that long?”

“Dean from my understanding marriage is a mutual promise to spend forever by someone's side. I was already ready to be by your side forever years ago. I’m just glad the feeling is mutual now.”

Deans trying really hard to ignore how his eyes are welling up with happy tears. He can’t cry yet. He refuses to cry yet. The Cher impersonator hasn’t even called them up for their turn yet. He can cry after he’s married. Dammit. He swallows hard. He will not cry yet. He glances over and then he panics again.

“We don’t have a witness.”

“When you were filling out your portion of the paperwork I found someone who works here who said he would be delighted to witness our hunk, a hunk of burning love.”

“Elvis is our witness?”

“Well he’s not the real Elvis, Dean. He is an impersonator. I do wish we had the actual Cher officiating. You know I enjoy her music, Dean.” 

“I know you do. That’s why I picked her instead of The Blues Brothers.”

They stand there waiting. It’s not long before Cher tells them she believes it's their turn. It goes by in a blur. They're both rambling through their vows crying. Fuck. Elvis is crying too. He’s married. Dean is married to the love of his life. They don’t have a bouquet to toss. That’s okay Dean has got this one. He reaches over grabbing Cas's cowboy hat and tossing it in the air. They’ll have to hunt where that landed after but he doesn’t care. He kisses his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Orville Peck song of the same name.  
> I looked up common impersonators in Vegas to find one that I thought Cas would like.


End file.
